Once a rose, always a rose (A dbs fan fic)
by Kallieklade
Summary: Kale is face in a lost, what will she do when she is faced with it? And what will she do about the killer killing all her friends?
1. IMPORTANT Please read?

**IMPORTANT!  
** So, some of you may be wanting to know the plot so here it is.  
So in this Timeline trunks Cuts zamasu in half, But this time not needing Zen-oh to erase everyone  
A year after the future zenoh got bored and help a tournament of power so Goku and the z fighters from the future got 24 hours to live that day  
Sadly universe 11 Won (because in what way apart from plot armor would universe 7 win?) And as Toppo being a good person, he wished for every dead being / all the universe that were erased to come back to life, So that includes future Goku etc.  
But that also included Goku Black and Zamasu...  
But Kale was in the tournament so this future Kale knows about Trunks etc...

So that's it really. and btw if i was referring to the past i'd say it's the past aka the Goku's time line that didn't die from a  
Heat disease. So Future Goku is alive now but only has a max of super saiyan 3 and the androids of the future became good people or cyborgs? So this is the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Author note:) Umm hi? This is my first "Fan fic" so sorry if it's bad.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Any of Dragon ball.  
_ -  
 ** _Universe 6, planet sadala.  
_** _ **The time line future trunks is in.**_

"I'm scared." Kale said To Cabba Because Caulifla recently got killed by this 'Goku' clone.  
"Kale, cmon it's going to be alright just trust me." Kale Nodded and Continued to walk with Cabba  
 **'It is going to be alright'** Kale thought.  
"Ka..." A unknown person said. "Huh?" Cabba said shocked.  
"Me... Ha... Me..."  
"Kale! Run!" Cabba shouted and Kale started to run.  
"It's Goku black." Cabba Said, But suddenly black appeared right in front of him  
"HA!" Goku black fired his kamehameha and Literally killed Cabba.

"Heh, one mortal down one to go." Goku black said in a sinister tone.  
Kale Kept running and running, but before she knew it Goku black was infront of her.  
"You can run but you can't hide." Goku black said with a grin.  
"W-why are you doing this?" Kale said scared.  
Goku black stood silent, not knowing what to do with this mortal.

"Hmph I'll spare you for Now."  
Goku black says that when Gutting Kale, knocking her out.  
 **'What would zamasu think wait i'm stronger then that fool.'** Goku black Thought.

-  
 _ **Universe 6**  
 **Sadala**  
 **Goku blacks cabin**_

Kale woke up, On a bed of all things  
"Good morning." Black said,  
"Where a-am i?" Kale replied back.  
"My place." Goku black just stood there.  
Kale was shocked why **'HE'** of all people spared her and why her?  
"I'm leaving." Kale shouted.  
"Fine." Black said  
"But you won't have any food drink etc, So you rather have none of that?" Kale looked in shock yeah, he was right but she hated him for killing Caulifla and Cabba.

"O-ok i won't leave." Then she said "For now..."

- **  
(Author): Heyo everyone! Thats my first chapter done, Tell me what you think of it. ;3 Sorry if it was short and i know it was bad.**

 **And i won't rush stuff so wait if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Author note):Hi everyone :3 Longer chapter now! Yay Hope you enjoy! And don't worry we will be seeing Caulifla and Cabba but Not rn...  
** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of dragon ball / Z / GT / Super  
_ -

 _ **Universe 6 Planet Sadala.  
**_ ** _Goku blacks Cabin.  
_**  
Kale woke up, Wondering where she was. **'Oh i forgot.'** She thought, She got out of bed and wondered to open the door or not...  
She after a while she Opened it, walked down the hallway and bumped into someone "Hello... Mortal..." A green man said.  
"My name is Zamasu, My counterpart told me he wanted to keep you for a while so i won't be killing you Yet." Zamasu Pointed out.  
"I-i am Ka-" She got cut off. "I know who you are mortal he told me everything." Kale just looked down Zamasu went out side to talk to Goku black.  
Kale just stood there not knowing what to do, i guess she could get some food. So she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
 **'Lets see.'** Kale thought to her self. She got out some food that looked odd, Like it wasn't from This planet.  
She took a bite into it and it was surprisingly good she ate it like a saiyan would.  
Then she turned to see Goku black, Kale sighed "Mortal I will be going some where with my Other self, i suppose you can look after your self?" **  
'Other self?'** Kale thought. "U-uh yeah i can." Kale then said.  
"Good." Then Goku Black walked outside to see Zamasu and they both Flew off. **'Weird. Other self...?'  
'I know my Super saiyan Berserker wouldn't work against them.' **If you haven't watched the anime Kale got Super saiyan Berserk in the Tournament of power and then controlled it well Back to the story.

-  
 _ **Universe 7  
Earth.  
**_  
"HA!" Vegeta said punching Goku in the face. "OW OW OW!" Goku shouted then punched Vegeta in the gut "GAH!" Vegeta said gasping for breath. "  
"KA ME HA ME.." Goku Chanted. "GALICK." Vegeta screamed. "GUN!" "HA!" The Kamehameha And Galick Gun clashed. Exploding on impact.  
 _'Huff' 'Huff'_ The both of them were gasping for air. "Shit Kakarott." Vegeta hissed. "Aww cmon Vegeta it's another Tie." Goku then got a thought. "Vegeta...?" "Yeah Kakarott?" Vegeta replied, then goku asked. "We haven't thought any bad dudes in a while." Vegeta nearly laughed because he called them 'dudes' but didn't "No... we haven't Kakarott." Vegeta said. "Well they would probs come because i'm here."  
"Yeah you're a villian magnet Kakarott!" Vegeta said. And Goku laughed.

-

 _ **Universe 6 Planet Sadala.  
Unknown place.**_

"So after we've done with the saiyans will out next stop be, earth?" Zamasu said. "Well this time we won't underestimate them." Goku black said in a serious tone. "Well we're prepared this time and what about the saiyan girl?"  
"She will either help us, or get killed by us." Goku black smirked then they both laughed evilly.

 **(Author): Hi everyone! ;3 Lemme know what you think of this chapter! I didn't get much time to write this so that's why it isn't the longest chapter, next one i'll make sure it's good!  
Welp Cya guys.**

Kale is about 18 i guess.  
 _feel free to leave any review :3_


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Author): Hi every one! It's me and here's the 3rd chapter hope u enjoy  
**_

 _ **Universe 6 The north kai's world (Future timeline.)  
**_  
"So Caulifla, if Kale finds away out of this and goes to Namek or something and wish us back... Then what?" Cabba said

Caulifla laughed "Well we kick Goku blacks ass that's what!" Caulifla said with a cocky smile.

Cabba looked at her confused, rather less annoyed. "Caulifla! Cockyness is what got you KILLED!" Cabba said in a harsh tone. Caulifla just smirked and sat down.

"Guess you're right cabbage."  
-

 _ **Universe 6 Sadala (Future timeline.)  
Goku blacks Cabin.  
**_  
"Mortal we are back." A familiar tone said.

"W-welcome back...?" Kale said to Goku Black and Zamasu rather thinking they'd be gone for longer. "Hmph, you should get some sleep." Goku Black replied.

"I guess you're r-right about that." Kale said and turned around and opened the room to her door then going in the room and shutting it behind her.

 **'Why, why me?'** Kale thought as she got onto bed and pulled the covers on her and went to sleep.

"So, my other self when can i just kill the mortal?!" Zamasu said rather annoyed how mortal was talking to them so lightly. "I said not yet!" Goku Black hissed at him.

"But why, Why keep her in the first place?" Zamasu shot back at him with a harshly tone.

"My reasons don't concern you, we just have to keep with out plan..." Zamasu just nodded and walked out side, flying off.

"Zamasu..." Goku black said before going to bed.  
-

 **The next day.**

"Shit..." Goku Black said before waking up, He got up and went to see if Kale was awake, and no she wasn't "WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" Goku black Shouted.

"AHHH!" Kale screamed. "What was that for? Sheesh!" Kale hissed. "Don't speak to me in such a **rude** tone mortal."

"S-sorry." Kale replied and walked out of the room. Goku black sighed and walked back into the main room.

 **'I wonder what the other world is like...'** Kale thought...  
-

 _ **Universe 7 earth (Future time line.)  
**_ _ **Capsule corp.**_

"Dad!" Trunks said while running towards Vegeta. "What is it runt!" Vegeta shouted. "Dad, Mum wants to see you." Trunks sighed.

Vegeta stood silent, but then he said "What for...?" Vegeta sighed **'That woman always wanting something'** "I don't know dad." Trunks said rather confused.

"Ugh, tell her later." Vegeta said in a angry tone. "Alright Dad, could we spar maybe?" Trunks replied but vegeta looked at him with a serious look.

"And why me...?" Vegeta said. "You know what... Nevermind..." Trunks said walking off **. 'How did kakarott and me from the past get that blue form? Is it REALLY that strong as Trunks tells me?'** Vegeta thought for a second **'What training did they go through?'**

"Hey Vegeta!" A voice said. "UGH what is it Kakarott?" Vegeta replied more angry then he normaly would be.

"Uhhh, want me to leave yo-?" Goku got cut off. "Yes! Kakarott Leave!" Vegeta shouted. "Alright..." Goku said rather sad that he could not spar with Vegeta.  
-

 _ **Universe 6 planet Sadala (future time line.)  
**_ ** _Goku blacks Cabin.  
_**  
"Umm mr... Goku black?" Goku black snarled. "Call me Black, and what?" Kale spoke up and said. "Alright U-um Goku black? And i was wondering why did you spare me...?"

"My reasons Don't concern you mortal is that clear?" Kale jumped. "Y-yes sir!" Goku black sighed and sat on the couch.

Kale stared at him for a moment and wondered how he looked like Goku but she didn't dare to ask. She just got some noodles from the fridge and started to heat them up, then after a while when it was heated up she ate them like a saiyan would (aka how Goku eats.)

"That was Yummy!" Kale said while patting her chest for the last of the food to go down.

"Glad i got the right food then." Goku black said still sitting on the couch. "Can i go outside for a walk?" Kale said.

Goku Black sighed then said "Sure thing But don't get into trouble." Kale rushed to the door opened it. "Thanks! I won't get into trouble." She closed the door and flew to a forest.

-

 _ **Universe 6 Sadala. (Future time line)  
**_ _ **A random forest.**_

"Wow surprisingly it's a nice day today." Kale said while looking around. She heard a rustle in the twigs. "Prob a animal." Kale said.

 **'It's so nice today! I'm glad that he let me go for a walk.'** But Kale remembered she only had a hour.

 _ **Flash back**_.

"But before you go." Goku black stopped her. "Yeah..?" Kale said.

"You only have a hour." Kale Gulped as Goku black said that. "A-alright."

 _ **End flash back.**_

Kale was walking until she saw a wolf barking at her wait not one, but 4 Kale sighed as she remembered she had to head back. Kale was walking back intill the Wolfs started to attack her Kale dodged there attacks.

 **'Animals these days'** Kale thought.

-

 _ **Universe 6 Planet Sadala.  
**_ ** _Goku Blacks Cabin._**

Kale walked in to see Black and Zamasu. She gulped.

"Mortal did you really think we let you stay in here with out you getting hurt?" Zamasu said. Kale looked in shock and suddenly Got a chop to the neck by Zamasu.

 _ **A hour later.**_

"Where am i?" Kale said waking up.

"All you need to know mortal, it isn't." Goku black stood silent then started to talk again..

 **"Safe."**

Kale Gulped and then next thing she knew, she had a ki blade rammed into the side of her chest she screamed in pain, she hated it wondering why they would do such a thing.

"Hows the pain?" Zamasu said and then he released the Ki blade out of her and looked at her with a evil look.

-

 **(Author): Owo Kale is not ready for the pain! Well hope you guys and girls enjoyed this and see you in the next chaper, If the chapters are all in different formats i am sorry i'm trying to improve my skills as a author etc well thanks for reading!**


	5. ----IMPORTANT---

Sorry but, this fanfic will be stopped because lifes been hard.. and i really don't have the time..  
hope you understand sorry


End file.
